


Ghosts

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: Demon!Ghoul [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Demon!Ghoul, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Ghosts

Already halfway there, she felt a little bit foolish, not to mention she probably looked a little bit suspicious wandering about the old park when it was almost sundown.

She made her way through the park, down the wide cobble stone path that had slowly become overgrown with weeds and grass.

The path was also lined with benches widely spaced from each other, that of which were now either covered in moss or crawling vines. Behind them, unkempt bushes and shrubbery separated the path from the wild greenery that now resembled an overgrown forest.

Tall, looming trees towered overhead, almost covering the sky which had now turned into a rich, yellow and orange gradation as the sun set.

She never walked through here this late before; she thought about the stories, how ghosts and creatures of the night lurked in the shadows.

She reached the end of the cobblestone path, which merged into a circular shape that served as a crossroads through the different areas of the park. In front of her was a large fountain that marked the centre of the park.

Normally, she would would continue onward, going straight ahead and emerge out on the other end, but tonight she turned.

Immediately to her right, directly opposite the fountain, stood the church.  
It wasn’t anything too impressive to marvel at like the gothic, Catholic church that stood in the main part of the city.  
This one was smaller in size, still with a bell tower that stood next to it.

She imagined the Nameless Ghoul watching her from it, remembering how he spoke about seeing her walking past almost everyday.

Similar to the rest of the park, nature was in the process of taking even this structure back. Vines crawled up the walls, neither side of the church visible with any colour other than green.

She proceeded to make her way up the church steps, to the large wooden doors that were closed, apart from the smaller door carved into one of them that was left open.

She stepped inside, and made her way across the foyer to the beginning of the aisle. She looked up, the sound of flapping wings making her jump as she saw a pigeon fly across the high ceiling and perch itself on one of the wooden beams. The wooden foundations creaked over her head as she continued on her way.

As she walked, she looked up at the iron chandeliers that lit the inside. Instead of candles, they had yellow bulbs that looked like they were almost on their last legs, others flickering on and off desperate to continue to bring light.

Finally nearing the sanctuary where the altar stood, she heard a clutter and saw an elderly woman come out of a room to the right of the sanctuary. She stopped in her tracks to watch the older woman, who didn’t notice her as she crossed behind the altar and went into another door on the other side.

She stood in her place for a moment, a little puzzled, but still she pressed on. The echoes of her footsteps stopped once she reached the steps of the sanctuary.

Before she could even take in any more of her environment, she heard a shuffle to her right. From in between the pews, she saw her Nameless Ghoul rise up to his feet.

She beamed at him, and finally realising who was standing before him, the Nameless Ghoul’s eyes lit up and he walked straight towards her.

“What are you doing here?” The Nameless Ghouls said, bringing her into his arms.

“I missed you.” It was the only thing she could think of saying, she sounded ridiculous, almost cheesy but it was how she felt. She looked at his glowing eyes, and she knew he felt the same.

“Come with me,” the Nameless Ghoul said, taking her hand and leading her to the door the woman went through earlier.

The door led to the sacristy which held various relics and objects, such as extra chairs, goblets and candle holders. They crossed the room and he led her out another door. The Nameless Ghoul looked both ways before signalling for her to continue on with him, still holding her hand.

They walked down a hall, their footsteps lightly clacking and bouncing off the brick walls.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been to see you.” The Nameless Ghoul spoke as he continued to walk. “The Sisters, they’ve begun to suspect that I’ve been sneaking out.”

“Sneaking out?” She said, smiling in disbelief.

“Well yeah,” the Nameless Ghoul turned to an empty corridor. “The Sisters, they’re more like my mothers, really.” The Nameless Ghoul smiled under his mask.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” She said, putting her hand against his neck.

The Nameless Ghoul took her hand and gave it a kiss. “You didn’t have to come here, I was going to see you, I really was.”

She smiled again. “I know, but like I said, I missed you.” She put her arms around his shoulders and closed the distance between them.

“Really?” The Nameless Ghoul muttered, putting her arms around her waist. She nodded in reply, her face coming closer to his. The Nameless Ghoul smiled, pulled up his mask and kissed her.

The corridor was still and quiet around them as they kissed. Then, she took her hands away and drew them up between them.

The Nameless Ghoul was caught off guard, pulling away from the kiss as he felt her hand brush against his crotch.

“Really? Here?” He whispered.

“What?” She replied, biting her lip.

The Nameless Ghoul tried to resist the twinkle in her eye, but her hands made it impossible to do so.

The Nameless Ghoul looked around the empty hall.

“Fine.” He said roughly, before grabbing her, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall, making her squeal.

“Shut up, do you _want_ to be caught?” He said gruffly into her ear, his mask against the side of her face.

She smiled, her bottom lip between her teeth as he pressed her body against the wall, the brick surface rough against her cheek.

He dragged up her denim skirt and wasted no time pulling down her tights, along with her underwear. She could feel his erection through his robes, his long shaft rubbing against her now exposed ass.

The Nameless Ghoul pulled her tights further down to her ankles, so as to spread her legs even wider. He straightened up, putting his two fingers in his mouth before rubbing them along her slit and sliding his middle finger into her entrance. She moaned again, unable to contain herself.

“I said _shut up_ ,” the Nameless Ghoul said again, teeth clenched. Then, she felt something slowly coil around her throat and come between her lips, gagging her. It was his tail.

She inhaled through her nose, her hands coming up to the wall as a newly awakened arousal surged through her body.

The Nameless Ghoul undid the clasps against his crotch and took out his erection. He positioned his cock between her hips, rubbing his length along her flesh. She made a sound, muffled through her makeshift gag; and feeling the pressure against her throat as she swallowed, she only got wetter by the second.

The Nameless Ghoul pressed the tip of his cock against her swollen clit, teasing her just the little bit more. The Nameless Ghoul’s own breaths became more shallow as she made another muffled sound.

She so desperately wanted to cry out, to clearly say her thoughts.

_Just fuck me, please!_ she heard her voice in her head.

She struggled beneath him, her body pinned against the wall, her elbows stuck out as her fingertips clawed against the bricks. She moved her hips along with him, the Nameless Ghoul snarled beneath his mask before finally dipping the head of his cock into her.

He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he thrust into her, burying his cock deep within her. She moaned against his tail, the whites of her eyes rolling up as she succumbed to the grasp of pleasure and pain.

She clamped her muscles around his cock, earning a growl from the Nameless Ghoul before he stretched the neckline of her shirt and bit down, pointed canines digging into her skin.

One of her hands left the wall and went for him, her hand going behind her and grabbing at his robes. The Nameless Ghoul’s thrusts became quicker, the sense of urgency to relieve himself and to avoid getting caught, motivating him.

More muffled sounds came from her throat, prompting the Ghoul to work even harder. Soon, the Ghoul replaced his teeth with his lips, kissing and sucking on her skin.

There was a faint clatter in the distance, which echoed down the halls.

“Fuck-” The Nameless Ghoul uttered through this teeth as he pushed himself deeper into her. She drew her brows together, her eyes darting behind her as she moaned, feeling her orgasm build.

Finally, the Nameless Ghoul’s grip on her hips tightened, his fingernails dug into her skin as he came; his cries were muffled muffled against her skin, like hers were against the gag in her mouth.

They stood there for a brief second, catching their breaths, while the Nameless Ghoul’s tail uncoiled itself and disappeared back under his robes, before they hurriedly returned to their clothes.

As the Nameless Ghoul watched her pull up her tights and straighten her skirt, he caught sight of the redness on her cheek. He turned her face towards him, her skin had grown red from being pressed against the wall, with faint scratches on it as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He whispered, touching her cheek.

She giggled, “no, it’s okay,” she said, her hand going to his. As she did, she felt a twinge of pain on her shoulder.

“Oof-!” She said, and stretching out the neck of her shirt. Her skin was red, the imprints of his teeth almost visible.

“I’m not gonna apologize for that, though.” He laughed, to which she rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you want to spend the night?” He asked, suddenly.

She looked around, for a structure built in brick, she could still hear the creaking of its wooden foundations, echoing through the hollow ceilings.

“I hope there aren’t any ghosts around here.” She said.

He chuckled, “nope, just me.”


End file.
